<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Cheer by Beautifulsoulheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164879">Christmas Cheer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifulsoulheart/pseuds/Beautifulsoulheart'>Beautifulsoulheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 days of Ficmas! [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Gift Giving, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifulsoulheart/pseuds/Beautifulsoulheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You guys are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I don’t want you to forget it.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 days of Ficmas! [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/187667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Cheer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Original posting note: "This one was made by request. If it seems rushed and really cheesy it’s because I  wrote it at 4am and I was half sleep. This is au in the fact that polyamory relationships are not frowned upon by anyone."</p><p>** </p><p>We are rounding out the last of my old ficmas drabbles before we add the new ones. Let's go!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dude if you keep staring at the door they won’t come any faster,” Stiles told his stepbrother who had taken to waiting for both his boyfriend and girlfriend to come through the door.</p><p>“This is the only time we have before Allison and her dad go off to visit some relatives,” Scott explained again for the fifth time that night.</p><p>“Yeah I know. What did you get them anyways?”</p><p>“None of your business.”</p><p>“It’s something incredibly cheesy,” the brunette commented as he placed an ornament onto the Christmas tree.</p><p>“Not any cheesier than what you go Derek,” the black haired teen looked at his best friend.</p><p>“Low blow.”</p><p>Isaac was the first one to arrive. He was carrying two boxes around the same size. “Hey Stiles.”</p><p>“Hey Isaac,” Stiles called on his way out of the room.</p><p>“Hey you,” Isaac kissed his boyfriend on the lips and handed him one of the boxes. “For you.”</p><p>“I have one for you too. But you can’t open it until Allison gets here,” Scott reached under the tree and grabbed a red wrapped box with a green bow on one of the corners on the top.</p><p>“She’s here and sadly on a time limit,” Allison told both of her boyfriends and greeted them each with a kiss. “My dad wants to hit the road earlier than he told me.”</p><p>Both Scott and Isaac handed Allison their gifts and took the ones that she had in her hands from the both of them. Scott had gotten Isaac a new scarf since he seemed to have taken to wearing one even if it was warm outside. “Because I know that you like scarves now. Even if it’s sixty degrees outside.” For Allison he had gotten her a copy of <em>Beauty and the Beast</em> in French. “Because you shouldn’t lose your French heritage, and you managed to fall in love with two beasts.”</p><p>Allison had gotten both Scott and Isaac new helmets for when then take rides on Scott’s bike together. “Because even though you’re werewolves I need to know that you’re both safe.”</p><p>Isaac had gotten both Allison and Scott matching photos from their first anniversary in gold plated frames. “You guys are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I don’t want you to forget it.”</p><p>Soon after a while Allison really had to go because her dad had called her away.</p><p>“I’ll you see a couple of days after Christmas,” Allison hugged both her boys and headed to the front door.</p><p>“We’ll miss you,” Scott helped Allison into her light jacket. It had gotten a few degrees cooler since they had exchanged gifts.</p><p>“Yeah don’t think about us too much,” Isaac kissed the brunette on the cheek.</p><p>“As long as you two send me pictures I won’t have too,” Allison winked and started on her way out to her car. “Merry Christmas. I love you!”</p><p>“We love you too!”</p><p>“Merry Christmas!”</p><p>“God you three make me sick.”</p><p>“Stiles!” Both Isaac and Scott yelled to their friend who was up in his room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>